Shepard's Legacy
by Hopedruid
Summary: After the war ended, after Shepard disappeared. He still lived on through them. A Synthesis ending continuation.
1. Chapter 1

Miranda's dreams had been strange since the Synthesis.

Well, everybody's dreams had been strange since Synthesis, and it's not like Miranda had normal dreams before.

Still, these were really, really weird. Sometimes she was in a Turians body, scoping, locking and headshoting enemies from a distance and doing a hell of a lot of calibrating. Sometimes she was a tech-savvy Quarian. Others she was a Krogan. Most of the time though she was a human. A human with broad shoulders and a scruffy face and things hanging in different places. In this humans body she felt responsibility. She saw familiar battles through Unfamiliar eyes and images she never thought she would see. Ashley naked and quoting Tennyson. Her own face in orgasm. The loving embrace of Liarra before the Crucible. It was...mindbending. She could feel how Shepard used to feel.

"Miranda!" A voice called.

"What! What is it?" Miranda said turning her head around quickly. The days since Shepard's death...since Synthesis had begun to blur together. Reconstruction was a difficult and tedious process and her dreams, both sleeping and waking, had been a constant distraction.

"We're done here. The citizens have said thanks but no thanks to any more aid. We can move on." Orianna said, looking a bit frustrated and more worried.

"Ok. God. Where next?" Miranda said shaking her head. She felt so tired now. Tired all the time.

"Are you ok sis? We can...we can slow down. Let's go on vacation. Anywhere you want!" Orianna said.

"No! No I'm fine. I need the distraction. Besides, there are too many people that still need our help. Who else needs help?" Miranda said.

"Well...No. We have to take a break sis. Your not right." Orianna said. She knew, Miranda thought, she could feel Orianna near her mind always. Skimming along the surface, sometimes probing deep. Just as she was always close to Orianna's mind. On the bad days, when they leaned on each other in desperation, Miranda was unable to tell their two minds apart. Ideas would have no clear genesis. Orianna knew how drained she felt today. She knew how close to breaking Miranda was.

"Fine. We can go to the Citadel. That place is basically a party palace at this point." Miranda said with a smile. Maybe a week or two at the Citadel would do them some good.

The two began walking back to their ship. It was little more than a glorified transport. They called it the Brittany, a name made up by Orianna as a riff off the Normandy. However armed

guards stopped them before they could get through.

"Hey! What's the deal?" Orianna said.

"What's the meaning of this? We came here for humanitarian reasons and have done the work that was requested of us. There's no reason-" Miranda started when she heard heavy boots behind her.

"It's ok Lawson. There's just one slight caveat before you leave." Said a grizzled man with dark hair fading into grey and a scar over his face. Apparently, the Synthesis had not seen fit to restore his physical age. Though with post-synthesis gene therapy that would be a fairly simple matter.

"Hello, Lieutenant Smith. What exactly is the caveat." Miranda said, her heads across her chest. Smith was good people. He had been defending Tiptree from raiders since shortly after the war. The past couple of days they had been working fairly closely with Smith. He was just about the only person in authority here who was both rational and willing to bend rules to get things done. Sometimes more than just bend.

"A Spectre is here to see you." He said. Miranda's back stiffened. Things might be about to get awkward.

"Could it be Spectre...Williams?" Orianna said with a playful inflection and a raised eyebrow. Miranda sighed.

"You'll just have to find out. The spook is waiting for you at Dock 8." Smith said before marching away, a grin visibly for a split second before he turned away.

Another sigh from Miranda as Orianna giggled.

"You don't have to do that you know." Miranda said.

"I absolutely do. I am your sister remember?" Orianna said with a wide smile. Miranda could only shake her head.

It didn't take them too long to make it to Dock 8. And wouldn't you know it, waiting for them was one Spectre Ashley Williams. Miranda inhaled deeply. She could picture herself between Ashley's legs, giving her pleasure in between running missions on the Normandy. Eking out what joy they could in the hours between one disaster and the next.

But that wasn't her. That was Shepard. Shepard had sex with her. Shepard had fallen in love with her. It was Shepard who had regretted how things ended and still had held a torch before his death. Not her.

Yet she couldn't help but really notice how beautiful Ashley was.

"Greetings Spectre Williams, nice seeing you here." Miranda said. Her voice cold. The connection between herself and Ashley wasn't as strong as her and Orianna's, thus she hoped the Spectre wouldn't feel her nerves hiding just below her surface thoughts.

"Likewise Lawson. I see you still haven't learned to put clothes on." Ashley said, her eyes traveling up and down Miranda's body. The former Cereberus operative tried desperately to conceal her blush. Miranda decided to go for irritated. That should cover up arousal, anxiety and shame well.

"Cut the jealous, catty comments Williams. What did you come to talk with me about?" Miranda said adopting her best sneer.

"Can we talk alone?" Ashley said, her eyes looking more at a nearby pillar then at either of the two Lawson girls.

"Orianna is my closest Bondmate." Miranda said simply. A Bondmate was one whom you had a greater psychic connection to then an average stranger. Generally, the closest Bondmates were involved in romantic and/or sexual relations with each other.

However, a situation like Orianna and Miranda's was not uncommon.

"Oh." Ashley said simply. It wouldn't matter then. Orianna would find out sooner or later.

"Well, we need to talk. About dreams." Ashley said.

"D-dreams?" Miranda said, covering up a nervous catch in her voice by following her question up with a cough.

"Yes. I've been getting dreams. Dreams from other Normandy Crew members. Memories and emotions and thoughts." Ashley said her voice low.

Miranda wasn't looking at her sister but she could feel the giddy laughter of her thoughts. Damn brat. Ashley...well she seemed to be emitting some nerves of her own.

Miranda was glad to know she wasn't the only one feeling awkward about this whole thing.

"Like...what?" Miranda asked, she wasn't looking at the Spectre, instead she was staring at the ground.

"It's...It's not important. What is important is that some of those are Shepard's memories." Ashley said.

"I...I see. I have received some of those as well. Your point?" Miranda said.

"Shepard...Shepard is gone. He died. And yet we have his memories." Ashley said.

"So? I have gotten some of Mordin's and some of Thane's as well." Miranda said.

"Yes, but they lacked color. Those were simply biotic recreations of the memories or some crap. Not their actual memories. Think about it. Do you remember thinking any of Mordin's thoughts? Feeling any of Thane's emotions?" Ashley asked. Miranda thought about it.

No, she didn't. All she remembered was their perspective on events. Camera footage without commentary. It was...a very strange experience.

"Your right. What makes this important?" Miranda asked.

"Nobody dead is supposed to give us memories like this. Shepard...might be the exception because of how he died. He gave his body up for the Synthesis.

How that is supposed to work though is anyone's guess." Ashley said.

"And you came here for me because...?" Miranda asked.

"I need your help." Ashley said. It looked like it took her a considerable effort to get that out.

"With what?" Miranda asked.

"Council business. They want me to investigate Shepard's death and well...when I thought of someone else to help me out on this. You and Garrus were my first thoughts." Ashley said, still looking a bit uncomfortable.

"...I'm out of that game Williams. I am an independent contractor now. No backing big organizations. Not anymore." Miranda said.

"You'll still be an independent. And nothing dangerous should happen. At least on our first leg. We start at the Citadel. You can bring Orianna along. Catch some R&R along the way." Ashley said. Miranda grew even paler. How had she known? Was it really a coincidence? Miranda pushed her connection to Ashley, just a little bit. She seemed utterly sincere.

"...Fine. But if we come into conflict, wisecracks only. No fist fighting. I can back out whenever I want. And if I disagree with you, you can't pull rank." Miranda said.

"It's a deal." Ashley said with an outstretched hand, Miranda took it and shook on it. The glee coming from Orianna could probably be detected by long-range satellites.


	2. Chapter 2

Miranda looked at herself in the mirror. Wow. She really did see what Shepard had seen in her. Her body really was that of a goddess. Perfect breasts, a face of exact proportions, sensual hips. Of course there was the main attraction, her absolutely unbelievable ass. Good lord one could tell just by looking at her what type of proclivities her father had, a fact that made her squirm inwardly. Even so her bottom was amazing, a work of art even. Staring at her large bum made her uncomfortably wet. God damn, all those idiots who labeled her a narcissist had become right in a sense. Ever since the synthesis she had found herself extraordinarily attractive.

"Hey sis. Looking at yourself again?" Orianna said. Miranda pivoted away from the strained position of looking at her posterior and turned towards her sister.

Damn. If she hadn't been so fucking aroused she would have sensed her coming.

"Damn it Orianna, what have I said about coming into my quarters without permission." Miranda said. Orianna always bounded in like a nosy cat, especially when she was in a compromising position. It would be endearing if it wasn't so annoying.

"Hey. No judging. Synthesis changed us all in some pretty weird ways. I mean you have a crush on Ash-" Orianna started before Miranda put her hand in front of her mouth.

"Sh. You don't know who or what may be watching on this ship." Miranda said. Orianna rolled her eyes.

"Please. Like it's that big of a deal. Who cares that you've gone lesbo? This is a brand new age." Orianna said.

"You know I'm...you know I'm gay?" Miranda asked. God that felt weird to say out loud.

"Uh yeah. Nosy younger sister remember? I can sense when your aroused and that only happens around girls now. Plus we lived on a ship together. And shared Net. Can't hide the fact that you deleted all your hetero porn for Girl on Girl on Asari action now can you?" Orianna said, making a finger gun motion and winking.

"You went through my porn?" Miranda said, slightly horrified.

"Yeah. Some of it was pretty hot. Thanks to my connection to you I'm bi now. Don't know why I haven't turned you back to Bi though. Maybe Commander Shepard was just really, really straight." Orianna said.

"Listen I'm still coming to terms with all this. I mean I lost someone important to me and now...everything's changed. Please don't spread this information around ok? I need to cope with this on my own for now." Miranda said.

"That's fine by me. it's not like it isn't weird for me to suddenly be bi either. Though I imagine it's a bit more of a transition for you. Anyway I should get back to my cabin. See ya!" Orianna said and walked off.

Miranda turned back to the mirror. She tried to imagine her prior sexual fantasies, the ones about men. She felt only revulsion and unease. Miranda even tried momentarily leaning into her connection with her sister. Still nothing.

Whatever, she thought, not like I had much luck with men in the past. She then made double sure her door was locked. Then Miranda stripped off her catsuit and pleasured herself to images of herself, Ashley and her favorite Asari porn star going at it. Shortly after she was done she felt horny yet again. Which was...unsurprising. Not only had the synthesis completely changed her sexuality but they also increased her libido by quite a lot. To near nymphomaniac levels. Some tests indicated the nanites had their role in this, but Miranda was convinced this had something to do with Shepard being in her head. Miranda sighed. She was now pretty tired but she couldn't sleep horny and it would take a ton of effort and a lot of time to sate herself...if that was even possible. Miranda concentrated and told the nanites in her body to make her sleep and wake her up in two hours time.

Ashley was taking care of her own needs. She also had an elevated libido and some interesting dreams. Specifically, she remembered lusting after one Miranda Lawson, and jumping her bones.

This was...frustrating. She had always been a tomboy, more so than most female squadies, and had quite a few allegations about her sexuality thrown at her, but she hadn't been the slightest bit gay.

Now she felt this itch for women. Men too, but no matter how many guys she bedded it didn't take away this consuming desire for women.

Specifically Miranda Lawson. Not only because these fantasies and memories she got from Shepard, but also because it felt so wrong. She had hated Miranda for years, and now she felt an overwhelming lust and tinges of deeper emotion. She pleasured herself with images of Miranda's sexy body until she came several times.

"God. Now I know why Shepard couldn't take his eyes off that slut." Ashley said, however her words didn't have any bite to them. She was growing affectionate towards Miranda. She knew it was due to Shepard's emotions but knowing that didn't take them away.

Ashley put her uniform back on. Hard as it was going to be, she was going to have to take to Miranda over dinner. They were close to the citadel.


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner was a pretty simple affair. Fairly basic rations, not like the food cooked by staff on the Normandy. But easy to prepare and satisfying to eat, if not as good as more prepared fare.

Ashley and Miranda sat across from each other, with Orianna sitting next to Miranda. Orianna wasn't saying anything, but Miranda could feel her send emotions over to her through their connection. Prodding Miranda to start the conversation.

"So-" Both Ashley and Miranda started at the same time. Orianna giggled. Miranda wished she could murder her. She closed her eyes and regained her composure.

"We're almost to the citadel." Ashley said.

"Yes, and what does that mean?" Miranda asked.

"Well...we need to talk." Ashley said. She looked a bit nervous and Miranda could sense that there was a bit of anticipation and...fear.

"Concerning what?" Miranda asked, she was keeping her composure fairly well, but on the inside, her emotions were a maelstrom.

"What...kind of memories have you been getting. You know...from Shepard." Ashley said.

"Hm...all sorts I supposed," Miranda said. Jesus, her palms were sweaty. She felt like a lovestruck teen. She'd never felt quite this nervous with Shepard.

"I mean...did you get any...sexual memories." Ashley said, practically whispering the last part.

"Yes...I suppose I did get a few. Why?" Miranda said. There was little point in lying to her, with their connection and being so close, Ashley would likely be able to tell any falsehoods she crafted.

"I did. I mean...I saw the nights we spent together from his perspective. Felt those nights. And I also felt...his nights with other women. In-Including you. And...I did enjoy those feelings. They made me feel something I haven't ever felt before. An attraction to women." Ashley said.

"I...see." Miranda said. She felt extremely aroused. She wanted to reach out and kiss those lips, caress those excellent breasts, spank her and eat her out. She wanted Ashley to bend her over and fuck her with a strap-on until she came hard with her name on her lips. Then they could lay next to each other, in a tender embrace. They could talk about anything. They-

"D-did you get any of those feelings...?" Ashley said. She was looking into Miranda's eyes. Physically, Ashley was open, listening. Psychically she had shut down her connection a bit. She was allowing Miranda to answer on her own terms.

"I...I-" Miranda said. Suddenly an alert blared. Someone was hitting them up on coms.

"We-we should get that." Miranda said.

"O-of course." Ashley said.


	4. Chapter 4

The three headed to the bridge and Miranda activated Comms.

"Captain Lawson responding to your hail. What are your intentions?" Miranda said in a cool voice. She was back in control now. The image of an attractive Asari came on screen. Miranda had to resist the urge to lick her lips.

"We are the Thaliem. A security force meant to monitor any ships coming into Citadel space." She said.

"I see." Miranda said. Humanity had essentially taken over the Citadel, as they had the strongest position post-war. It seemed that they were handing more duties off to those still loyal to the Council.

"Spectre Ashley Williams here. We've come on Council business." Ashley said. A look of recognition in the Asari's eyes.

"Of course. Captain Lawson, Spectre Ashley. We'll notify the Council of your proximity and let you go." The Asari said, and then immediately broke off communication.

Miranda sighed. That was the treatment she had grown to expect. Most people viewed those who were Shepards Comrades as gods, to be feared and revered. It could be helpful, when one needed something done. But it was also a burden.

Which was exactly what Shepard had felt in those days. No wonder he took his stress out by banging every woman with a pulse. Lawson was very much inclined to start doing the same.

"Miranda, are you...horny?" Ashley asked. Miranda froze. She had been careless, and had not concealed her thoughts and feelings well enough. Indeed she was unconsciously projecting them.

"That's none of your business, Williams." Miranda spat, and got up and left. Orianna apologized for her sister and followed after her. Ashley took her place at the helm and sighed.

The sooner they got to the Citadel, the better.

"Sis, what are you doing? She didn't mean it in a bad way!" Orianna said.

"...It doesn't matter what way she meant it. I'm not going to have my personal affairs pried into by some judgemental tomboy brat like her." Miranda said.

"You're being totally unreasonable just cause your embarrassed! There's nothing to be ashamed of. Just cause you like girls now-" Orianna said, she stopped as a mental wave of pure anger coming from her sister temporarily caused her brain to short circuit.

"Shut up." Miranda said, and went to her room, locking the door behind her.

"...This must be how it feels like to parent a teenager." Orianna said, and shook her head. Whatever, she had porn and video games she could entertain herself within her room til this situation stopped being so damn awkward. Or at least until Miranda calmed down. Whichever came first.


	5. Chapter 5

The Citadel had changed quite a lot since the Reaper War. It was still a highly advanced space center, and a hub of cultural activity. But now it was dominated by humanity. The relative newcomer to Galactic politics had become it's dominant force largely through the efforts of one man.

The Illusive Man would be proud, Miranda thought, even if it had been accidental on Shepard's part. But she didn't like thinking of him.

The Citadel still had quite a few other races. Asari Mercs, Politicians and strippers. Turian Soldiers and Engineers. Salarian Scientists. Geth and Quarians.

"Williams. Are you leading us anywhere particular? Or are we allowed to go our separate ways for now." Miranda said. She had just masturbated shortly before getting off the ship. And she had already become horny again. How did Shepard deal with this libido? Or was this the result of nanites as well? She could barely tear her eyes off of every remotely attractive woman she saw.

"...You're free to leave and explore. Just make sure you can come when I call you alright?" Ashley said. Miranda nodded.

"Cmon Orianna." Miranda said and gestured for her sister to follow. Orianna did gladly. The more she spent time with her sister, the more she felt attached to her in a more than sisterly sense. She was beginning to notice the pleasure of walking behind Miranda and seeing that lovely view.

"God, I should be used to getting aroused by women by now." Miranda said, as she settled said magnificent tush on one of the Asari Strip clubs couches. Her eyes straying from one curvy blue body to the next.

"It's totally normal to have an adjustment period. I mean you were straight your entire life until the synthesis. And now you can't help but stare at your own butt." Orianna said, herself checking out the scantily clad Asari. She was licking her lips. She could use a good fuck herself.

"I honestly miss having sex with myself. This is the depth to which Shepard's memories have affected me." Miranda said with a sigh.

"Yeah. That's weird by pre-synthesis standards. And you used to dig men and now you don't at all. I can't imagine that. I still have a thing for dudes after all." Orianna said.

"Your really lucky..." Miranda said.

"Cmon sis. You can't think of it like that. Embrace yourself girl! Go for that pussy. You're here, your queer, get used to it." Orianna said.

"...I suppose I should. Shepard's gone after all. And he was the only man I was attached to at all." Miranda said. Yes, she had to think about this logically. As hard as that was.

"That's the spirit! Now let's the two of us find a hot asari to spend some time with. Like what about...that one." Orianna said pointing a finger in the direction of a g-string clad Asari's backside.

"Is...that...?" Miranda said. Of course, she knew who it was even before the Asari turned around. She would recognize that blue bum anywhere. The promiscuous Commander Shepard had seen it and groped it and done much else with it often enough. The Asari saw her and made her way closer, her modest breasts jiggling slightly as she stepped towards the two Lawson sisters.

"Hello, Lawson. It's a surprise seeing you here." She said in a composed voice.

"Sis...who...?" Orianna began.

"Liara. Liara T'soni. It's a surprise seeing you here as well." Miranda said.


	6. Chapter 6

Ashley Williams, meanwhile, was meeting with Garrus Valkerian. They met up in a small, smokey bar. It's one of the few places, they could remain ignored for long.

"Garrus. It's been a while. How've you been doing?" Ashley asked.

"Fine. There's...been plenty of work to be done. I've mostly been on Palaven. Things there...It's been rough Ash." Garrus said.

"I bet. Mind me asking what's been happening there? With the Curtain..." Ashley said.

"Sorry. I can't say anything. I trust you, but I've been sworn to secrecy. If it were up to me..."Garrus said.

"No. It's fine. I get it." Ashley said. She took a drink. Garrus was keeping his mental walls up. Like Miranda, she felt that strong connection, but it was a bit different with Garrus, and he was a bit more skilled at putting his walls up. Ashley got little from him.

What she did get scared her. Garrus...he seemed different.

"So, why'd you call me here? Considering all the work we've been doing, I doubt it was just for a friendly chat." Garrus said.

"Well...I've been getting memories from Shepard, and...I haven't been the only one. Miranda has as well. I've been wondering about the rest of his crew. I've felt...connected to you guys for a while." Ashley said.

"I see. Well...I suppose I did get his memories." Garrus said. He wasn't looking at her anymore, instead gazing into his drink.

"So...you too. That's a pattern then." Ashley said.

"Yes. In all likelihood, all of Shepard's crew retained his memories, some of them at least." Garrus said, taking a drink himself.

"But this couldn't be just ideal curiosity. You could have spoken to me through comm channels for that." Garrus said.

"Well...I've got an offer for you." Ashley said.

"I'm listening." Garrus said.

Liara had sat down next to the sisters. Miranda was using her willpower to keep her focus, leaving her sister to openly oggle the topless Asari.

"How exactly did the Shadow Broker end up in a place like this?" Miranda said.

"A certain mission kept me in the Citadel. And certain...urges placed me here." Liarra said. Miranda felt a wave of intense lust spilling off of Liara.

"Then you've been affected by the Synthesis as well." Miranda said.

"Of course. And judging by your presence and Orianna's...distracted state, I presume you've gone through the same." Liara said.

"Shepard's memories...have had their effects." Miranda said, looking at her hands. She was feeling uncomfortable, and absurdly horny.

"Hm. So Shepard's memories have...increased my libido and affected your sexual orientations. One wonders what else Shepard's memories could do." Liara said.

"What do you mean?" Miranda asked.

"Synthesis has granted this galaxy an absurd amount of power. Shepard was the source of the Synthesis, from what we know. So since we are all connected to Shepard..." Liara said.

"That means...we might have powers beyond that of the average person." Miranda said.

"Exactly. It's a wonder that we haven't been found and cut up by that...council already." Liara said.

"You have issues with the council?" Miranda asked.

"You could say that." Liara said. Sounding shockingly bitter.

"What-" Miranda began.

"Look. Either pay me for a dance or get out. My time in Shepard's life ended with his death. These memories...they don't mean anything." Liara said. Miranda said nothing, and Liara got up to walk away. Then she heard a clatter behind her.

"I'll take a dance." Orianna said. Putting her credits on the table. Liara turned around and gave her a half-hearted smile.

"Ok then."


	7. Chapter 7

"Orianna, you can't do this." Miranda said. Grabbing hold of Orianna's arm.

"Why? I'm a grown woman Miranda. I can do what I want." Orianna said.

"She's been changed by the synthesis. And by Shepard's memories. You have no idea what she might-" Miranda started.

"She could fuck me? I'd love that sis. Just because your ashamed of your attraction to women doesn't mean I am." Orianna said.

"I'm not ashamed." Miranda said. Orianna turned to look her in the eyes. Piercing through her. Miranda avoided her gaze, despite the fact she already knew that Orianna knew the truth.

"I'm going. You have fun ogling while being ashamed of it." Orianna said, tearing her arm from Miranda's grasp and going to the backroom.

Miranda sat and watched for a bit. Even as her sister went away with one of her old companions. Then she got up and strolled to an Asari dancer. One with big tits she had been staring at all evening.

"I'd like a dance please." Miranda said. The asari smiled.

"I thought you'd never ask."

"You want me to join you on some sort of mission across the galaxy?" Garrus said, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry but I'm out of that biz. I have enough to do here and on Palaven." Garrus replied.

"Garrus...this could have implications on the nature of the synthesis itself. What if the Synthesis fell apart? What if it became some kind of nightmare? What if we could find a cure for Heretics and Cultists?" Ashley said.

"Hm. Those are things to ponder. It's a good thing brave Specters like you are out and about solving them." Garrus said, he had no malice in his voice.

"Garrus, please. Consider it. You're my friend. Our friend. And you were Shepard's. We need you. One last time." Ashley said.

"I can't." He replied.

"If you do this I'll never ask anything of you again." Ashley said.

"...You've spoken your piece. Give me the evening. I'll have an answer for you by morning." Garrus said, standing up. Ashley stood up too and gave him a salute.

"Thanks, Garrus. Even if you decide against it. It was nice seeing you, and it was enough that you heard me out." Ashley said.

"Of course. Give my regards to Ms. Lawson." Garrus said. Then the two parted ways.

Orianna was taken into a small side room. In a matter of moments, she was sitting down, with Liara's blue ass shaking in her face.

"God. You look fantastic." Orianna said.

"Thanks." Liara said. Her voice fairly deadpan.

"I mean your butt is amazing. Do you like to work out or anything? Oh uh...stupid question." Orianna said, still enraptured by the hypnotic movements of the Asari's hips.

"You don't have to talk you know." Liara said. Despite her words, she didn't seem cruel or angry. Maybe a bit annoyed.

"I know. Sorry. It's just. Wow. Can I touch your butt? or is that like against strip club protocol?" Orianna said.

"No touching." Liara said.

"Sorry. I didn't know. I've never really been in a strip club. Used to be straight. And not into Asari. Being into Asari isn't technically gay. Since your not male or female really. But I mean, I'm into all kinds of women so it's not just a new fixation with Asari. Although-" Orianna babbled.

"Alright. You can touch it." Liara said.

"Really? Cause I am fine with just looking. Not that I wouldn't love to touch your amazing bum but-" Orianna said.

"It's fine. Just give it a smack and be done with it. Not like I have much else clothing to take off." Liara said, and indeed she was down to just a g-string. Orianna complied, gasping and reveling at the feeling and the slight jiggle of Liara's backside.

"Wow. That felt...amazing. It's really great." Orianna said.

"Thanks." Liara said, sighing.

"Anyway...about the thing with Shepard's memories..." Orianna said.

"I told your sister. I'm not interested." Liara said.

"But why? You spent so much time with Shepard. You have his memories in your head. Don't you want to know why?" Orianna said.

"Orianna, the man fucked me and half a dozen other girls and then died to save the galaxy and turn it into some kind of hive mind and I have no idea how to feel about any of that." Liara said.

"Don't you want to...figure out how to feel about it?" Orianna asked.

"I do. I do. Of course, I do. But I have unfinished business here alright?" Liara said.

"We could...help with that." Orianna said.

"You probably could...alright. I'll go on your little misson. Just tell me where your ship is, and I'll be there in the morning.

Orianna gave the Asari directions glefully. God she couldn't wait to see the look on Miranda's face when she told her.


	8. Chapter 8

Miranda was taken to another private room by the Asari. Miranda gulped. All her confidence had disappeared, and now she felt a bit...lost. She sat down on the couch and began to enjoy the Asari's dance.

"You know...your breasts are quite nice. Magnificent actually." Miranda said.

"I get that a lot sweetie." The Asari said, her breasts jiggling in her skimpy little top. Soon that top vanished, replaced with a bra just as revealing.

"N-Nice bra. It looks like it gives a lot of support. And it's quite stylish as well." Miranda said. She was trying to control herself. Remain civilized even as the lust coursed through her.

"Honey, you don't have to pretend or make small talk. I know you didn't come here out of some idle curiosity. I can sense your lust a mile off." The Asari said. She turned around and swayed her hips in front of Miranda, letting her see her fantastic rear as well. She gave it a smack and bent over while continuing to shake it in front of Miranda's face.

"...I see. Y-Your right. I'm being terribly silly." Miranda said.

"It's fine. Lots of people have changed since the synthesis. Have had to accept some new desires, or old ones they didn't want to confront. Don't feel guilty about feeling a little...uncomfortable." The asari said.

"No. I should. I've been reluctant to embrace my desires because I imagined myself as straight all my life. The fact that I suddenly am not...it makes me feel ashamed. And that's wrong. There's nothing wrong with lesbians or bisexuals so why would it be wrong for me?" Miranda said. She was honestly barely keeping her focus. What she wanted to do more than anything was to fuck this stripper right then and there. It took a lot of willpower to just watch much less concentrate on the conversation as well.

"There's nothing wrong with that either. You can't expect such a large change without an adjustment period. And considering where you are, I think your adjusting just fine." The Asari said turning around and ripping off her bra. Miranda, just stared in awe. Those puppies were beautiful, she thought. All she wanted to do was to grab them, maybe suck them a little.

Instead, she gulped.

"...I guess so." Miranda said.

Ashley checked into a hotel, ordered some room service and some porn vids. As per usual it was a Male/Female/Female threesome. And god did it make her hot. She spent most of the night pleasuring herself. Anything so that tomorrow when she had to be in Miranda's presence again, she could maintain her calm.

She couldn't fall into this. She didn't mind being bi, but being with Miranda? She couldn't accept that. She just couldn't.

When Orianna emerged from her room, she saw Miranda talking and laughing with a large breasted and topless Asari. She gave her some credits and the Asari walked off. Orianna walked past her and took a glance at her bum as she did so. Damn. She was thicc. Good for Miranda.

"Hey girl, looks like you managed to take that stick out of your huge ass and have some fun." Orianna teased.

"Yes. Yes. And trust me no sticks are going anywhere near my ass anytime soon." Miranda said with a smile.

"Not even if they're plastic?" Orianna said.

"God, your awful. What did you talk with Liara about?" Miranda said.

Orianna told her, and then they found a hotel and spent the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Miranda didn't get much sleep that night. As per usual, she had spent a bulk of the night masturbating. So when Orianna knocked on her door, she was a bit dazed. If her synthetic elements hadn't reduced her need for sleep. She'd probably be a bit pissed at her sister. She opened the door.

"Yeah?" Miranda said, her eyes struggling to stay open.

"We need to go sis! We've gotta meet the others at the ship!" Orianna said. Miranda nodded.

"So get your big ass in gear! Get dressed and we'll head on down.

"Fine." Miranda said. She closed the door and got dressed in her typical skintight catsuit. She was able to wake up a bit while doing so and she met up with Orianna and headed on down to the docking bay.

Ashley was similarly in a bad state when she woke up. When she heard a knock at the door, she panicked and immediately ran towards the door, opening it. Only having just enough time to grab her handgun before she opened it.

It was Garrus.

"Garrus, Jesus. You scared me. How the hell did you find out where I'm staying." Ashley said.

"I have a lot of contacts." Garrus said.

"Well, come in. Come in." Ashley said.

"Aren't you...going to get dressed first?" Garrus said. Ashley looked down. She was still in her underwear. A matching black bra and panties.

"Fuck. Sorry. Give me a minute." Ashley said, a bit embarrassed. She closed the door and got ready. She got dressed in her usual, custom spectre suit and had Garrus come in.

"I've decided to come with you, for a time." Garrus said.

"Thank you. I appreciate that." Ashley said.

"I've gotten a bit of a vacation from my services for the Turian state. But when they call, I won't be able to refuse them. You understand?" Garrus said. Ashley nodded.

"Of course." Ashley said.

"Then we should probably get going. I should check your ship a bit before we head out. Make sure the weapon systems are all go." Garrus said.

"Sounds just like old times." Ashley said.

"It won't be." Garrus said.

Miranda and Orianna arrived at the ship to see Liara already there. Dressed in actual clothing, more befitting of someone who was a scientist and a Shadow Broker, Miranda thought. Though Miranda quite preferred her last "outfit."

"Hey Liara!" Orianna said cheerfully.

"Could you let me on the ship? I'd like to rest and put some of the stuff I brought away. Maybe get a bite to eat." Liara said.

"Sure. I'd like to do much the same." Miranda said.

"Shouldn't we wait for Ashley?" Orianna said.

"Williams is apart of this too?" Liara said.

"Yes. She was the one who originally came to us." Miranda said.

"I see." She looked a bit tense, but other than that it was impossible to tell what was going on in her mind. Liara was putting up a wall.

"I suppose we can wait out here for a little longer. If that's ok with Liara." Miranda said.

"Sure." Liara said.

It didn't take long before Ashley arrived, with Garrus not far behind her.

"Ah, Garrus. It's been a while." Miranda said.

"Yes, it has. Greetings to you too Orianna. Liara." Garrus said nodding to the two of them.

"What's the next part of the plan?" Miranda asked.

"We're going to head back out. We need to get to Earth, I've got to take care of some business there before we head onto tracking down any more of Shepard's old crew." Ashley said.

"I see. Let's get going then." Miranda said.


End file.
